


His Fate

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Jowd and Cabanela have a serious discussion in the hospital.





	His Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up with a title for this was a pain but I can't very well start calling works untitled. That would be lazy. :D So here's a little scene with Jowd and Cabanela I wrote up one day.

His leg had been hurting like hell after a burning rock had gone and shot right through it. The pain that resulted from it was quite possibly worse than what he would have got from being hit with a bullet, though Jowd had been fortunate enough not to get hit by one yet despite some close shaves. A few minutes after that, he would find himself to be quite glad that the meteorite fragment had gone through his leg and not through that man's heart. Despite the intense, burning pain in his knee, he had managed to drag himself over to the dropped gun, leaving the little girl to watch over the unconscious kitten, and pocketed it with the intent of returning it to its owner. Later on in the hospital, he discreetly returned it to Cabanela.

"I caaan't believe I could have made such a careless mistake." Cabanela turned the gun over in his hands, giving it a quick examination before he shoved it back into the holster. "Thaaanks for helping me out, friend."

"What you did was really stupid." Jowd could be pretty blunt at times and now was no exception.

"Yee-owch. You certainly don't mince your words, do you?" Cabanela raised an eyebrow heavenwards. "I really do get it. How could I have made such a careless mistake when I had juust been accepted into the Special Investigation Unit? If they got wind of this, they would probably kick me right out and never let me back in."

"It was an incredibly big mistake," Jowd stated. He could see that the detective in white did look somewhat remorseful over his mistake, but still he wanted to drive the point home. "It was fortunate for all of us that that man who escaped only ended up getting crushed underneath a rock."

"Only?" Cabanela repeated, his brow creasing in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah. For all you know, his heart could have been pierced by a magical meteorite fragment that left his body trapped in limbo between life and death, lost the love of his life, been incredibly lonely and then decided to seek revenge on us all." Jowd said all this in a casual tone, carefully watching his friend's face to see what his reaction would be. Would he actually believe the story?

The other detective blinked then stared long and hard at him for a few seconds. The silence was broken when he threw his head back and laughed. "That's quiiite the imagination you have there, Jowd. Magical meteorite? Really? Besides, didn't the meteorite fragment go through your leg?"

Jowd hung his head, letting out a bemused sigh. Well, it hadn't seemed so likely that Cabanela would actually believe him right on the spot. Had the positions been reversed, he imagined he might have laughed it off as well. A magical meteorite wasn't so easy to believe in until you saw the proof. "Anyway, about that man..."

"The escaped suspect, huh? It was awful what he did, taking some poor little girl hostage and scaring the living daylights out of her. Of course, if he hadn't had my gun in the first place, it wouldn't have happened." Cabanela exhaled heavily and shook his head. "I guess I pushed him too far. I was only supposed to take his statement but I ended up trying to be a big shot and freaking him out. Though he could totally be guilty, you know. Maybe that's why he ran away."

Or maybe he was innocent and couldn't tell you anything so he felt his only choice was to escape, Jowd thought. "Hey, Cabanela?"

"Yeeeah?"

"I bet you fifty dollars he gets found innocent in the next six months."

Cabanela's jaw dropped. Betting on whether suspects were going to be found innocent or guilty was not something they usually did and he was quite surprised to hear something like this from Jowd. "Why? Do you knooow something that I don't?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Jowd shrugged, his lips lifting in a secretive smile.

"Hmm, well, sorry but I caaan't take that bet." Cabanela turned his body away, lifting a hand up into the air. "Even if that guy gets found innocent of being a spy, he will still be guilty of stealing my gun, escaping interrogation and taking a hostage. I really screwed things up for him."

"Well, you may have started it, but I only helped to make things worse. I chased him into that park, cornered him and fired my gun." Jowd crossed his arms over his chest and directed a glum stare at the wall in front of him. "It made him panic and he took Lynne hostage."

"Lynne, huh? You're already calling that little girl by her naaame?"

Jowd shrugged in response.

"Oh well, considering the mess we made, it might not hurt to do what we can for the guy provided that he isn't really some dirty spy." Cabanela narrowed his eyes at Jowd suspiciously. "So, you don't think he's a spy at all, do you?"

"No, I don't." Or rather, he knew that Yomiel wasn't one at all, but he couldn't say that. "When he has his trial, I was thinking I might speak at it." Even if Yomiel was fully willing to accept the punishment for the crimes he had committed, Jowd still felt like he wanted to help out. It was all because of his and Cabanela's carelessness that this had happened after all. "What about you?"

"I suppose I could speak as well and tell them about what I did in the interrogation room. I wonder if I should admit to leaving behind the gun as well? They must already be wondering how he got one in the fiiirst place."

"That's your choice," Jowd said. "It's up to you whether you want to help out or not, which is why I gave you back your gun in secret instead of handing it in. It might be a good idea to tell them about your mistake but, well, that's your decision to make, not mine."

"I see. Thank you for that. I'm going to have to think looong and hard about this." Cabanela glanced at Jowd's heavily bandaged knee. "So, I guess you'll be out of action for a bit, huh? Hope your leg gets better soon because it's going to be reeeal lonely out on the field without you, my friend."

"Yeah, I'm already aching to get back out there. I need you to do your best while I can't be there, okay?"

"Of course, you can count on me."

The two detectives briefly clasped hands in a firm grip.

"Well, I'll be seeing you agaaain soon." Cabanela turned around and strutted off toward the door, raising a hand in farewell.

Jowd watched his back as he left, smiling. Now that a new future had been created, he was looking forward to the years ahead that he wouldn't be spending in prison; years that they would get to spend together as friends and co-workers.


End file.
